Molly Ravenshill
Sheet thumbNavn: Molly Ravenshill :Class: Assassin/Mage Level: 9/6 anno ca. 1195 :Sex: Female race Half-Doppelganger Age: 32, up to date Birthday: 7/6 1173 Ht:?? Wt: ?? Hair:'''Brown '''Eyes: Useually bright colours :Alignment: NG :Str'''14 (0/+1) '''Dex 18 (+2/+2/-4)Con 18 (+4) Int 15 (4) Wis 14 Chr 17* (10/+6/+6) :HP: 86 MV: 12 :Weapons: Dagger +5 x4/Dagger +3 backstabbing x5, Dart, Dart +2 :Armor class: -3, (Elven chain +3 1, -4 Dex) :Secondary Skills. Innkeeper (Brewing int+0, Cooking int+1) :Non-weapon proficiencies: Reading writing int+1, Etiquette Chr+1, Spellcraft int-2, Gather intilligence I+Spec, Herbalisem int-2, Riding Airborne Wis-2, Traling Dex+Spec, Singing Cha+0, Observation Int+0, Swimming Str+0, Disguise Chr +0, Artistic Ability Wis+0, Fast-Talking Chr+Spec, Musical Instrument Dex-1, Reading Lips Int-2. :Weapon proficencies Staff, Long Sword, Dart Sp, Ambidexterty, Dagger Sp. :Languages: Mesa, Almar, Spells :Spells per day 0th: 4 1st: 4 2nd: 2 3rd 1 :Spells Known :0th Detect Magic, Light, Slap, Flare, Clean, :1st Charm Person, Sleep, Magic Missile, Wall of Fog, Detect undead :2nd Hypnotic Pattern, Bind, Stinking Cloud :3rd Fireball, Fly, Haste, Wraithform Magiske ting :Dagger +5(aka. Sharpie), Hvor Molly har denne dagger vides ikke men den har tjent hende trofast og har blandt andet tæsket en demi lich :Dagger +2, Dagger hun haft næsten lige så lang tid som Sharpie, bruger den dog sjældent mere. :Bracers of defence AC 2. :Shadowcloak, +25% til hide in shadows, 50% chance of becoming invisible. :Robe of the Arch Magi :Cursed +3 Dagger of Wounding, Molly gemmer denne dagger som en husker for at indentificere ting inden man bruger dem :Wand of Paralysation, 75 charges left. :Ring of animal friendship :Ring of mind shielding :Dagger +3 backstabbing :10 +2 Dart, molly har haft disse darts i lang tid og er påpasselig med altid at få dem tilbage. :12500gp Assassin skills :open locks 50%, Find remove traps 40%, move silent 85% , hide in shadow 95% (med 25% fra shadowcloak), Detect Noise 60%, Climb Walls 75%, identify poison 50%. Bonus evener :Read Thougths, inden for et par meter kan Molly, hvis hun koncentrere sig, læse folks overflade tanker. :Shapechange, Molly kan skifte form når hun vil, til at ligne hvem som helst, hvis deres størrelse er + - 20% af hendes. :Nightvision, Molly kan se i komplet mørke, men kun i sort/hvid. Baggrund Uddrag fra fil "Molly Ravenshill", Hovedbibloteket i Auron :Til:'Francis Atlay :'Fra:'Lady Medea :Vedr. rekkutering til Aces of Hearts Kandidat nr. 9 Molly Ravenshill :Molly blev født i 1173 i Ann, hvor hun voksede op med sin mor der var dobbeltgænger og arbejde på et bordel, i sine første år hjalp hun til med serveringen på bordellet. Da hun blev 12 bestemte hendes mor at Molly ikke skulle have samme arbejde som hende, og sendte hende i lære som assassin, hvilket var det eneste andet fag der var godt betalt og faldt nemt for en halv-dobbeltgænger. Assassin var dog ikke drømmejobbet for Molly, selv om hun var god til det. I en alder af 17 forlod hun pludselig Ann og og tog til Almar. Grunden til at hun forlig almar er der dog en del spørgsmål om, hvis man spørger hende vil hun sige at hun fik nok af det efter for fjerde gang at blive hyret af en bager til at slå hans konkurrent ihjel. Dette er dog ikke sandheden. Mine kilder i Ann siger at det har noget at gøre med et skenderi med hendes mor, eller noget med en pris på hendes hoved i et assassin gilde, dette lyder mere sansynligt og kunne også forklare nogle af de meget værdifulde genstande hun var i besiddelse da hun blev pågrebet. Men for at vende tilbage til hvor vi var, så efter hun forlod Ann tog hun over søen til Almar hvor hun under falsk identitet indrullerede sig i "The Griffon Legion" hvor hun bestod i toppen af sin klasse. Hun blev først opdaget for nylig hvor hun blev taget i at skifte form til en officer for at ændre en ordre hendes gruppe havde fået, som hun ikke mente var fornuftig. Vi har hende nu i forvaring og på bagrund af interview med hende, Se Bilag, mener vi at hun vi vil egene sig godt til den gruppe du har i tankerne. :Med venlig hilsen Lady Medea :P.S. Hvis du ikke kan bruge hende så kan jeg Personlighed :'Bilag :'Til:'Lady Medea :'Fra:'R. Tomasi :Dette er min konklusion på de forhør min frue har bedt mig føre med fangen Molly Ravenshill, under alle forhørene har fangen været iført et "coaller of true shape" og jeg har været påført en "ring of mind shield", som påbudt. Formålet med disse forhør har været at afgøre om personen Molly er en spion for nogle der arbejder imod Almar eller, som hun selv hævder, at hun handlede i de bedste hensigter for almar, og at hun egentlig kom hertil for at slippe for at lejemorder. Mit første forhør var for at finde ud af